My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Season 6
by Dennis Fielder
Summary: Rob discovers exactly what he is in Equestria and wonders where he belongs until spending time with a Stratadon family. Doug and Twilight start up their relationship for real just before they begin an adventure to discover the Valley of the Golden Suns.
1. The Lost Stratadon Part 1

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Season 6**

Episode 1: The Lost Stratadon Part 1

(It opens at the town as Pinkie's hoping around when she sees Rob.)

Pinkie: Ooh, Rob! Rob!  
Rob: Urgh, what?  
Pinkie: I've got something for you.

(Pinkie hands Rob a can as Rob opens it as worms spring out.)

Rob: Oh, can't anyone here be serious for two seconds!

(Rob walks off grumbling. Cut to several creatures like Rob talking.)

Head Creature: Attention! This meeting of the Council of the Stratadon Society has come to order. I need not remind you of the Stratadon's purpose. To stand together and strong, unfortunately, we have an issue with a poor lonely Stratadon in Ponyville.

(Everyone tuts and shakes their heads as the Head Stratadon passes a file about him around.)

Stratadon 1: Bit puny, isn't he?  
Stratadon 2: Well what do you expect living with those ponies for so long?  
Head Stratadon: Exactly, and that's why Miss Filch has volunteered to bring the lad here.  
Miss Filch: No trouble, Madam Head. After all, this boy obviously can't be happy, and he needs to be with his own kind. I also know just the place for him. Now, where's he live?  
Head Stratadon: Ponyville.

(Cut to Ponyville as everyone's talking.)

Pinkie: Man Rob, wasn't it funny how you screamed and jumped into Fluttershy's arms at that movie theater in Atlantis? It was like "AHH!" And then-

(Rob puts his hand over Pinkie's mouth.)

Rob: Yes Pinkie, I was there.  
Doug: Hey Rob!  
Rob: Hey man.

(Rob walks around and greets a few others when he sees a group of Pegasai talking as Rob sighs and looks at a reflection of himself in the pool.)

Rob: Mm.  
Fluttershy: Hey Rob, are you okay?  
Rob: Not really.  
Fluttershy: Well, did you hear about a carnival in a few days?  
Rob: Yeah, but I'd never fit in. I'm not normal.  
Fluttershy: Well neither are any of us.

(Pinkie's playing with a rubber chicken.)

Rob: Okay, I hear ya. It's just kinda hard fitting in when I don't even know what I am.

(Rob walks off as he trips and lands in some garbage.)

Everypony: Ooh!  
Rob (weakly): I'm okay.

(Rob comes out and takes an old pail off his head as Miss Filch arrives.)

Miss Filch: Are you, alright, dear?  
Rob: Oh yeah. Just wasn't watching where I- Bwah!

(Rob sees that Miss Filch is like a female version of him.)

Miss Filch: You are Rob the Stratadon, aren't you?  
Rob: ... Well I guess I am.  
Miss Filch: Oh, it's worse than I thought.  
Rob: What's worse?  
Miss Filch: Rob, I'm Miss Filch of the Stratadon Society.  
Rob: Am I invited to a party or something?

(Pinkie pops out of a nearby flower pot.)

Pinkie: A party?! Where, where, where?!  
Rob: Uh... Pinkie, this lady was about to answer.  
Pinkie: Ooh...  
Miss Filch: I wanted to talk to you in private, Rob.  
Rob: Oh, sure.

(They go to Rob's room as they talk, looking relatively cluttered.)

Miss Filch: Oh dear. You know, Rob, you shouldn't be living here all by yourself.  
Rob: But I'm not all by myself. I've got my roommates, Doug, John, and Chris.  
Miss Filch: But they're not Stratadons like us.  
Rob: ... Okay... But they're nice ponies.  
Miss Filch: But you should have a home and a family.  
Rob: Well, I already have a home, and I kinda do have a family, but... Well...  
Miss Filch: Wouldn't you like to be with your own kind? Wouldn't you like to live in a beautiful Stratadon house with a family of Stratadons?  
Rob: Well that does sound nice. Maybe I could try it out.  
Miss Filch: Good, because in a lovely city called Stratanapolis, just over the mountains there's a fine Stratadon family waiting just for you.  
Rob: Really? Wow, that was fast. So when am I leaving?  
Miss Filch: As soon as possible.  
Rob: Neat. Now the hard part, telling my friends.

(Cut to Rob talking to everypony.)

Chris: You mean this is goodbye?  
Rob: Well yeah, but I'll still write to all of you. Besides, once I get to Stratanapolis, you guys can come and visit.  
Rainbow Dash: Yeah. Just send us a letter when you get settled in, and we'll be there before you can say, "Wow, I miss my friends."  
Rob: You got it. Oh, Doug?  
Doug: Yeah?  
Rob: I can't really bring any of my electronics with me, so could you and the others keep an eye on them?  
Doug: Sure pal, well I guess this is goodbye.  
Chris: Nyeh.

(Chris hugs Rob as he is taken aback but returns the hug.)

Rob: It's okay, buddy.

(Cut to Rob packing up his essentials and walking out as everyone's there.)

Rob: Well gang, I guess this is goodbye.  
John: Rob, old boy, are you sure you want to go?  
Rarity: You don't have to, you know.  
Rob: Well I will be getting a new family out of the deal. Plus, a change of scenery may be just what the doctor ordered.  
Fluttershy: But Rob, don't you like us?  
Rob: Oh, of course I do. I just wanna give this a try.  
Twilight: Well, if that's really what you want...  
Miss Filch: Of course it is. Now come along, Rob. You don't want to miss your flight.  
Applejack: Now hold on there!

(Applejack hugs Rob and backs up.)

Applejack: Now don't forget to write, ya hear?  
Rob: Of course.  
Rainbow Dash: Don't forget to be awesome!  
Rob: I know, Rainbow Dash.  
Rarity: And don't forget to dress warmly and fashionably, okay Rob?  
Rob: Okay, Rarity.  
Derpy: Don't forget to breathe!  
Rob: I always do, Derpy.  
Twilight: Don't forget to read.  
Rob: Of course I will.  
Pinkie: Don't forget to have fun!  
Rob: Definitely, Pinkie. Well, goodbye, guys.  
Everypony: Bye.  
Miss Filch: Now, it's time.  
Rob: Alright.

(They're about to walk off when Sweetie Belle comes up.)

Sweetie Belle: Wait!

(Sweetie Belle runs up and hugs him as she gives him a card.)

Sweetie Belle: The Cutie Mark Crusaders made it for you.

(Rob opens it, and it has a drawing of the gang hanging out.)

Rob: "Good luck in your new home. Don't forget us." I won't.

(Rob and Miss Filch fly off.)

Doug: Don't forget, Rob, we love you! ... Not in that way, but... Still-  
Rob: I GET IT!

(Cut to Stratanapolis as Rob arrives in front of other Stratadons, with the adults the size of Celestia and Luna, and the foals are about the size of the CMC, with the teenagers about Rob's age.)

Rob: Huh. So I've still got some growing to do. Neat.

(He goes up to a family with a sign reading "Rob".)

Rob: Hey there, I'm Rob.  
Father Stratadon: Hello.  
Rob: ... Uh...  
Mother Stratadon: So, let's get you settled in.  
Rob: Alright.

(He walks over to two little Stratadon fillies.)

Rob: Hey there. Who are you?  
Filly 1: I'm Anna.  
Filly 2: I'm Marie.  
Anna & Marie: We can't tell you how pleased we are to meet you.  
Rob: Uh... Okay. So when's lunch?  
Father Stratadon: We have some pigs and sheep at home.  
Rob: Ooh... Pork and mutton.

(Cut to their house, looking like a smaller version of the Lonely Mountain, as they go in and find a huge living space as the mother Stratadon arrives with slightly singed pork and mutton.)

Rob: Oh, so we do breath fire.  
Anna: What do you know about Stratadons?  
Rob: Absolutely nothing aside from the fact that we have dragon scales, dragon hands, and that when I get agitated, smoke billows out of my nostrils.  
Marie: Oh.

(Cut to Ponyville a week later as everypony is at Sugar Cube Corner.)

Pinkie: Does anyone else miss Rob?  
Chris: I do.

(Fluffy licks Fluttershy's leg as she pets her.)

Fluttershy: Aw, thank you, girl.

(Derpy shows up with a letter from Rob.)

Rainbow Dash: Finally!  
Twilight: Alright, let's go through it. "Dear friends from Ponyville, here I am in my new home. It sure is different from the old house in Ponyville."

(Cut to the Stratadons carrying off livestock.)

Twilight: "The Stratadons are a nice family, if a little snooty. Every morning, we begin the day by grabbing some livestock for meal times."  
Chris: Livestock?!

(Cut to them caring for the cave.)

Twilight: "The Stratadons have a lot of nice things, including every member of the family having a huge pile of gems all their own. There doesn't seem to be anywhere to spend it, but it sure makes a nice nest egg."

(Cut to Rob trying to sleep in his bed when he pulls back the mattress cover to reveal another thing of gems inside of it.)

Rob: No wonder I can't get comfortable.

(He hears a commotion downstairs.)

Twilight: "The Stratadons like to stay in shape. Every afternoon after lunch, we do a few aerial aerobics to work off the extra calories."

(Rob does a loop-de-loop and gives a sonic rainbow a shot, but he gets flung back by the recoil and lands on the house.)

Rob: Ouch.

(Cut to them swimming in a hot spring.)

Twilight: "And after a long workout, we take a dip in the hot spring near our house-cave. It's the most relaxing part of the day."

(Cut to Rob on his bed.)

Twilight: "Well, I better finish this up, and get to bed."

(The Stratadons come in.)

Father Stratadon: Well, goodnight.  
Rob: Night.

(They walk off as Rob looks around the cold dark cave that's his room, it looks nice, but... It's not home.)

Twilight: "I should be happy here, but I'm not. What's wrong with me?"

(Cut back to Ponyville.)

Pinkie: Oh, poor Rob.  
Twilight: "Love your friend, Rob."  
Doug: I have an idea! Since we know he's settled, we can visit him now! Yo, Derpy!

(Derpy comes up.)

Doug: Hold on for a minute, we got a quick return letter to send.  
Derpy: Okay, Doug.

(Derpy sits down on Fluffy's tail, making her yelp.)

Derpy: You okay, Fluffy? You want some help?

(Fluffy shakes her head. Cut to the Stratadons' home as Rob is with Anna and Marie.)

Rob: Hey you two, wanna hear a story?  
Anna: Ooh yeah! A story about me!  
Marie: No, a story about me!  
Anna: Me!  
Marie: Me!  
Anna: ME!  
Marie: ME!  
Rob: Oh forget it.

(The doorbell rings.)

Anna: Get the door, Marie.  
Marie: No, you get it. It's your turn.  
Anna: No it's not. I got the door last time.  
Marie: No, I did.  
Anna: I-  
Rob: Oh for the love of- I'll get it.

(Rob opens the door and gets a postcard from the mail Stratadon.)

Mail Stratadon: You Rob?  
Rob: Yup.  
Mail Stratadon: Here you go.  
Rob: Thanks.

(Rob takes it.)

Mother Stratadon: What's that, Robert?  
Rob: Oh, it's from my friends back in Ponyville. They want to come and visit.

(Everyone laughs.)

Rob: What's so funny?  
Mother Stratadon: Well you just got away from those... Things. Why would you want them over?  
Anna: Maybe because he's a wussy like all those other ponies.  
Rob: Hey!  
Mother Stratadon: Now Anna, that wasn't nice. Now Robert, surely you know that we Stratadons are far too superior to hang out with such, lowlife creatures as ponies.  
Rob: But-  
Father Stratadon: Let's get some flying in.  
Mother Stratadon: Good idea, dear.

(They walk off as Rob stays there and thinks.)

Rob: ... I'm going home.

(Cut to Rob writing a letter.)

Rob: "Dear Stratadons, thank you very much for letting me into your home, but I have realized that I prefer to live in Ponyville with my friends. Furthermore, I find your racist disregard for the ponies to be grading on my nerves, and I do not wish to associate with such people. Sincerely, Rob."

(Rob then leaves it on the mantle and walks off. Cut to a few hours later as everyone wakes up and meets at Sugar Cube Corner again.)

Spike: Man, I miss Rob. When do you think he'll send the okay back?  
Doug: Oh, I'm sure it'll be any-

(Spike belches up a letter.)

Doug: Hokey smokes!

(Twilight opens it.)

Twilight: It's a letter from Princess Luna! "My dear friends in Ponyville, last night, I saw Rob walking off back towards Ponyville. My royal sister, Princess Celestia, also heard during her rising of the sun that Miss Filch is planning on bringing him back to the Stratadon family he ran away from. Your loyal friend, Princess Luna."  
Pinkie: Wait.

(Pinkie drinks a glass of water then does a spit take.)

Pinkie: Rob's walking from that Stratadon place to here?!

(Cut to Rob walking as he's already out of sight of Stratanapolis.)

Rob: Heh. That Filch lady will be expecting me to fly, which means, I'll walk to Ponyville... Well at least until I get to an area where Pegasus Ponies will cover my flying.

(Rob goes into the mountains just as Miss Filch does a low sweep of the area. Cut to everypony at the library as Twilight has a diagram ready as everyone's talking.)

Rainbow Dash: Don't worry, Fluttershy. Everything is going to be fine.  
Fluttershy: Oh, but what if Miss Filch gets him before us?  
Rainbow Dash: Not if we find him first, and believe me, we will!

(Everypony agrees.)

Twilight: Alright everypony, here's the plan. We're here in Ponyville, and Rob is around Stratanapolis heading towards us, we hope. John, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, you four are going to use the secondary road.  
John: Right then.  
Twilight: Applejack and Chris, you two will use the main road.  
Applejack: Right.  
Twilight: Now the rest of us, me, Doug, and Rainbow Dash, will go as the crow flies towards Stratanapolis. Now we should meet up with Rob around Appleloosa. Now if we get there, and we haven't found him, send a letter to Spike. He, Granny Smith, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo will be at Sweet Apple Acres, and they'll let us know if Rob arrives there before we find him. Any questions?

(They head off as Derpy watches.)

Derpy: Ooh, I can help.

(Derpy flies off, crashing into town hall before going forward. Cut to Sweet Apple Acres as the girls and Spike are there.)

Spike: You think they'll find Rob?  
Applebloom: Course they will! Right, Granny?  
Granny: Right.  
Big Mac: Eyup.  
Scootaloo: So our job is to wait here in case everyone misses Rob? How come we always get the boring jobs?

(Everyone shrugs. Cut to Rob making it to the other side of the mountain.)

Rob: _Horizon rising up to meet the purple dawn.  
Dust demon screaming; bring an eagle to lead me on.  
For in my heart I carry such a heavy load.  
Here I am on my road, walking my road, walking my road.  
_  
(Cut to John's group.)

Pinkie: _I'm hungry, weary, but I cannot lay me down.  
_Rarity: _The rain comes, dreary, but there's no shelter I have found.  
_John: _It will be a long time till I find my abode.  
Here I am on my road, walking my road.  
_  
(Cut to the night as Applejack and Chris are continuing on.)

Applejack: _Moon rising, disguising lonely streets in gay displays.  
_Chris_: The stars fade; the night shade falls and makes the world afraid.  
_  
(Cut to Twilight's group.)

Twilight: _It waits in silence for the sky to explode.  
_  
(Cut to a split screen of all four groups.)

Everyone: _Here I am on my road, walking my road, walking my road.  
Walking my road, walking my road, walking my road.  
_  
(Cut to Rob as he continues into the next day, still going, but getting exhausted.)

Rob: I shoulda brought some of that pork the Stratadons had or something.

(Rob continues until he finds a farm.)

Rob: Ooh... Shelter.

(Rob knocks as the door is opened by Earth Ponies.)

Rob: Sorry, I don't mean to intrude, but I was wondering if you could let me stay here for the night and rest. I've been walking for two days straight.  
Mare farmer: Well, all we have is a farm.  
Rob: I'll do it.

(Cut to Rob resting on a bed of hay as he sighs happily until he looks at the moon as well as a star right next to it. He thinks of all his friends, especially Fluttershy.)

Rob: Wonder what you're up to tonight, guys. Having fun, I bet.

(Pan down from the star as Fluttershy's looking at the same star as John's group is camping out for the night.)

Fluttershy: Oh, I hope Rob's okay.

(Cut to Applejack and Chris making camp.)

Chris: You think we'll ever reach Rob?  
Applejack: I'm sure, hon. Now let's get some sleep.

(They go to sleep, hoping for tomorrow.)

To Be Continued...


	2. The Lost Stratadon Part 2

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Season 6**

Episode 2: The Lost Stratadon Part 2

(It opens the day after Part 1 ends as Rob yawns and gets up.)

Rob: Thanks you guys. Well I'll be off.  
Farmer: Good luck to ya.

(Rob walks off. Cut to Miss Filch as she sees a green feather from Rob's wing that fell to the ground as she continues on. Rob sees her shadow flying overhead.)

Rob: MISS FILCH!

(Rob looks around and jumps into a field to hide. Miss Filch arrives and looks around before walking off agitated as Rob leaves the hay stack he was hiding in and sneaks off.)

Rob: Heh-heh.

(Cut to later as Rob's in a cornfield.)

Rob: Urgh. How long does it take to get into a group of Pegasai and use them to fly to Ponyville? Wait, am I even sure of the direction I'm going? Maybe I should've used the road. Oh... I am so lost!

(Cut to Twilight's group as they arrive at the cornfield.)

Rainbow Dash: Guys, I see him!

(They charge down as Doug tackles Rob to the ground.)

Doug: Rob! You're okay! Oh boy, were we worried when Luna told us you'd run off.  
Rob: Thanks.  
Twilight: Okay, now I better give an update.

(Twilight pulls out a paper and writes.)

Twilight: "Guys, we've found Rob. We'll meet you in Appleloosa, and then we'll head back home together. Your friend, Twilight Sparkle."

(Twilight then magically sends it. They then fly off in the direction of Appleloosa. Cut to Derpy as she's still flying when she sees John's group, mistaking Fluttershy for Rob.)

Derpy: Hold on, Rob, I'm coming!

(Derpy flies into them as they all look at her.)

Derpy: ... Oh hi Fluttershy. Is Rob around?  
Fluttershy: No, Twilight, Doug, and Rainbow Dash found him. We're headed to Appleloosa to meet up with him and then use the train to get back.  
Derpy: Yay, we found Rob! Whoo-Hoo!  
Rarity: Well, let's keep going.  
Pinkie: Yay!

(Cut to Applejack and Chris as they get a copy of Twilight's letter from Spike.)

Applejack: Yee-ha! They found Rob! Now we just gotta get to Appleloosa!  
Chris: To the train station!

(Cut to the Apples' barn as Spike, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Big Mac, and Granny are setting up decorations for a welcome home party.)

Sweetie Belle: This is gonna be so great!  
Applebloom: Yeah! I can't wait 'till they get back!

(Cut to Twilight's group arriving at Appleloosa.)

Twilight: Perfect. Now we just have to wait for the others to arrive, and then it's just a nice easy train ride home.  
Rob: Good thing too. My claws and hooves are killing me.  
Doug: Hey cool, looks like Celestia's come to congratulate- Um... Guys, does Celestia have the ability to produce fingers?  
Twilight: No, why?

(Miss Filch lands in front of them.)

Miss Filch: Oh, poor lost little boy. At last I found you.  
Rob: Run for it!

(They rush off, leaving Miss Filch in a dust cloud.)

Miss Filch: Hey! Hey, get back here!

(Miss Filch groans as she chases after them. Cut to the group as they manage to get across the street just in time for a parade.)

Rainbow Dash: Phew. Well that was close.

(John, Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Derpy meet up with them.)

Fluttershy: Oh, Rob. We were all so worried.  
Rob: Thanks. Well, this was easy.  
Derpy: Hi Miss Filch! You wanna ride to Ponyville with us?!

(Miss Filch notices them.)

Everypony: Urgh.

(They rush off and get to the train station just as Applejack and Chris arrive.)

Applejack: Hey y'all!  
Rob: Hey. Whoo, what a day.  
Chris: Well come on, we've gotta get in here before Miss Filch catches us.

(They all go in and relax as the train heads off. Twilight grabs some parchment and writes another letter.)

Twilight: "We have met back up at Appleloosa, and we're heading to Ponyville by train. Twilight Sparkle."

(The letter is sent off. Cut to the farm as Spike belches it up.)

Applebloom: Whoo! They're on their way!  
_Tell everypony he's on his way!  
Old friends and old places to see!  
_  
(Cut to the Cutie Mark Crusaders telling their class and Miss Cherilee.)

Sweetie Belle: _With blue skies ahead, yes he's on his way.  
And there's nowhere else we'd rather have him be.  
_  
(Cut to the train as everyone's cheering.)

Rob: _Tell everypony I'm on my way,  
And I'm loving every step I take!  
_Everypony: _With the sun beating down, yes we're on our way!  
And we can't keep these smiles off our face!  
_Doug: _'Cause there's nothing like seeing each other again.  
No matter what the distance may be.  
_Chris: _And the stories that we tell will make you smile.  
_Rarity: _Oh it really lifts our hearts!  
_Rob: _So tell 'em all I'm on my way.  
Old friends and old places to see...  
_  
(Cut to the night.)

Twilight: _And to sleep under the stars,  
Who could ask for more?  
_Rob: _With the moon keeping watch over me!  
_  
(It begins raining.)

Rainbow Dash: _Not the snow, not the rain  
Could change our minds.  
The sun will come out, wait and see.  
_Applejack: _And the feeling of the wind in your face  
Can lift your heart!  
_Fluttershy: _Oh there's nowhere else I'd rather be!_  
Everypony: _'Cause we're on our way now.  
Well and truly...  
We're on our way now.  
We're on our way now.  
We're on our way now.  
We're on our way now.  
_  
(They make it to Canterlot, leaving only a day until they reach Ponyville as Luna and Celestia wave.)

Everypony: _Tell everypony we're on our way!  
And we just can't wait to be there!  
With blue skies ahead, yes we're on our way!  
With nothing but good times to share!  
So tell everypony we're on our way!  
And we just can't wait to be home!  
The sun beating down, yes we're on our way!  
With nothing but good times to show!  
We're on our way!  
_Rob: _Yes I'm on my way...!  
_  
(The train arrives at Ponyville as everyone gets off and the whole town cheers as Rob smiles.)

Scootaloo: Come on, Rob! We've got a surprise for you at the barn!  
Sweetie Belle: While we're walking, tell us about your trip!  
Rob: Well, I had a pretty exciting time. I spent the third night on a farm after walking for two days straight, and then I ran into Twilight, Doug, and Rainbow Dash before we all ran into... MISS FILCH!

(Miss Filch is standing in their way.)

Rainbow Dash: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!  
Miss Filch: Hello Rob. Perhaps that last family wasn't perfect for you, but I have found another lovely Stratadon family.  
Applejack: Another-? Can't anything penetrate that head of yours?! He don't need no other family! He's got one right here!  
Rob: Yeah!  
Applejack: And we all love him like a brother!  
Doug: Yeah!  
Big Mac: Eyup.  
Miss Filch: But he's a Stratadon. He'd be happier with his own kind.  
Applejack: Well we're all happy here in Ponyville, and we got all sorts of creatures here. We got dragons.  
Spike: Hi.  
Applejack: And Earth Ponies.  
Applebloom: You tell her, Applejack!  
Applejack: And we got Pegasus Ponies.  
Rainbow Dash: Yeah.  
Applejack: And Unicorns.  
Rarity: Quite right.  
Applejack: And Alicorns.  
Twilight: Hi.  
Applejack: And we got something no other place in Equestria has. We got Pinkie Pie.

(Pinkie Pie pops out of an apple cart.)

Pinkie: Hi!  
Miss Filch: So you have. And you're all happy?  
Everypony: Yeah!  
Miss Filch: Well you did go to look for him when he ran off, so that must mean you cared for him, and he does seem to have a lot of friends, so... Alright Rob, Ponyville is your home.  
Everypony: WHOO!  
Miss Filch: Well I've done it again. Placed another stray in a good home.  
Rainbow Dash: You?! You didn't do diddly squat!

(Miss Filch ignores her and walks off.)

Pinkie: Welcome back to Ponyville Rob! Let's shake on it!  
Rob: Alright.

(They shake as Rob's zapped by a joy buzzer as smoke billows from his mouth.)

Pinkie: Uh-oh. Don't tell me that after all this, you still don't have a sense of humor.

(Rob walks up.)

Rob: This answer your question?

(They shake again as Pinkie's zapped by the joy buzzer as they all laugh and head to the barn for the party.)

The End.


	3. Romantic Trip

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Season 6**

Episode 3: Romantic Trip

(It opens as Twilight and Doug are at the library reading together when Pinkie arrives.)

Pinkie: Hi. What'cha doing?  
Doug: Oh, uh... Twilight was showing me a funny part of this book!  
Pinkie: Ooh... What is it?  
Doug: Uh... Star Wars: Old Republic. This hilarious part where um... The hero leaves his wife to fight a bad guy.  
Pinkie: ... Doug, you need a nap or something.

(Pinkie walks off.)

Twilight: Well, that was close, and it's a good thing she caught us doing something innocent. What if she walked in on us kissing or-?  
Doug: I have an idea! What if we go away for the whole weekend?  
Twilight: Ooh, there's a new museum in Canterlot that I'd love to see.  
Doug: That sounds good. Now I just need to think of a reason to go, and we'll be set.  
Twilight: Great. Now where were we?  
Doug: "To be or not to be."  
Twilight: Thank you.

(Cut to later as everyone meets up.)

Twilight: Hey, I'm going to be gone this weekend. I'm going to that new history of magic museum in Canterlot.  
Chris: Ooh, cool. Doug just said he's going to Canterlot too to talk to Queen Amalthea about Atlantis.  
Twilight: Wow. Surprised you didn't do that earlier.  
Doug: Yeah, kinda slipped my mind I guess.

(Cut to Canterlot as the two arrive at a large room with Doug carrying the Xbox, and the TV.)

Twilight: You seriously can't go anywhere without that thing, can you?  
Doug: Eh. I had to make it look like I'd have nothing else to do but wait for the train after I talked to Amalthea.  
Twilight: Alright. Now let's get to that museum!  
Doug: Alright. Just let me grab something to drink.

(Doug goes to his bag and pulls out a two litter bottle of soda.)

Twilight: Doug, you can't bring outside drinks into a museum.  
Doug: Oh. Okay, I'll just leave it here.

(Doug sets it down as they head off. Cut to later as they arrive back from the museum.)

Doug: Wow, that Star Swirl guy sure did a lot of stuff to earn that whole wing.  
Twilight: Yeah. Now what?  
Doug: We could watch a movie and cuddle?  
Twilight: ... Alright.

(Cut to later as they come back.)

Rarity: So you two, how was your trip?  
Doug: Oh great.  
Twilight: That museum was amazing.  
Doug: And Amalthea liked my report.  
Applejack: Neat. Maybe next time, we can all go check that museum out.  
Twilight: Sure.

(Cut to a little later as Rainbow Dash is around when Spike belches up Doug's Xbox controller.)

Rainbow Dash: What the-? What's that doing here?  
Twilight: Wow! I have no idea!

(Pinkie comes up.)

Pinkie: Hey, what's Doug's controller doing here?  
Rainbow Dash: Spike coughed it- Oh, I know. Twilight, you borrowed Doug's Xbox after he talked to Amalthea to practice for game night, didn't you?  
Twilight: Oh wow. You got me. Can't hide anything from you.

(Cut to later as everyone's meeting up again.)

Rob: Hey Doug, where's your Xbox controller? I can't find it.  
Doug: Oh, I must've left it in my room when I headed out.  
Rainbow Dash: Wait a second. If Doug left it in his room...  
Pinkie: Then...

(Their eyes bulge out of their heads, and they look at Twilight and Doug.)

Rainbow Dash: Oh!  
Pinkie: Ah!  
Rainbow Dash: Ho!  
Doug: Uh, Pinkie, RD, can we see you for a second?

(Doug and Twilight pull them into the library.)

Doug: Yes. Okay, yes.  
Pinkie: But you and Twilight! And you and Doug!  
Rainbow: How? When?!  
Twilight: The last time we were at the Crystal Empire.  
Pinkie: Oh, this is... So great! We've gotta tell everypony!  
Doug: No, no, no, no! You can't. We're just really nervous. We promise we'll tell them soon, but right now, we're more concerned with figuring out exactly what this relationship is. So could you two keep it a secret? Please?  
Pinkie: Cross my heart and hope to fly! Stick a cupcake in my eye!  
Rainbow Dash: Yeah, me too. But Pinkie is right, this is great.  
Doug: Yeah...

(Twilight and Doug embrace as Pinkie goes to Rainbow Dash.)

Pinkie: Are you okay?  
Rainbow Dash (smiling): Yeah, I'm alright. They make way more sense than him and me would.  
Pinkie: Great.

(They head back out.)

Doug: Sorry, just clearing up a misunderstanding.  
Twilight: Yeah, the controller turned out to be sent to me by mistake. You know how the mail is.

(Everyone nods and talks again.)

The End.


	4. Storytime The Good, the Bad, the Unicorn

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Season 6**

Episode 4: Storytime V: The Good, the Bad, and the Unicorn

(It opens as Doug arrives at the class.)

Doug: Hey everypony!  
Foals: Hey Doug!  
Doug: Today, I'm gonna tell you a story about a time not too long ago in a place out west of where I came from. A time where the only real laws a pony followed were the laws of the west.

(Cut to a western version of Sugar Cube Corner as Pinkie is dressed as she was in "Over a Barrel".)

Pinkie: Hi Everypony! Poetry time, suitable for anypony who comes forward. Thought up on the spot. So let's go.

(Pinkie comes down.)

Pinkie: _Rhyming for everyone.  
Gather around.  
_  
(Pinkie goes to Applejack.)

Pinkie: The deputy there  
Is a responsible mare.  
Now how does that sound?  
Applejack: Eh.

(Pinkie sighs as she goes to Fluttershy.)

Pinkie: _Hi Fluttershy.  
I've got one for thee.  
_Fluttershy walks  
In the park  
With Bunny.

(Angel Bunny groans.)

Fluttershy: That was pretty good, Pinkie.  
Pinkie: Thanks.

(Pinkie then goes to Amalthea.)

Pinkie: _Mayor Amalthea,  
A story for you.  
_Your daughters were shorter than you,  
But they grew.

(Amalthea chuckles with Celestia and Luna.)

Amalthea: Well that's fair.  
Celestia: Yes.  
Luna: More!

(She then goes to Twilight.)

Pinkie: _Then there's Miss Twilight,  
Smart as a sprite.  
You may never be wrong,  
But you love when you're right.  
You may never be wrong,  
But you love when you're right!  
_  
(Pinkie then goes inside with everyone as Rarity arrives.)

Pinkie: Hi Rarity.  
Rarity: Don't talk to me, you shameless hussy! I wouldn't set foot in here if I weren't looking for Sheriff John.  
Applejack: Afraid the sheriff aint been seen by nopony all day.

(The Cutie Mark Crusaders arrive dressed as Pinkie.)

Sweetie Belle: Hi Rarity.  
Rarity: AHH! What have you done?! You turned my sweet little sister into a show mare!  
Pinkie: Oh relax, Rarity. You're too uptight.

(Applebloom gives a sarsaparilla to Doug.)

Doug: Thanks.  
Applebloom: No problem.

(Scootaloo gives one to Sheriff John's other deputy, Rainbow Dash.)

Rainbow Dash: Thanks.  
Scootaloo: No problem.

(There's a shot as John comes in dressed like the sheriff from Bonanza.)

John: Hey folks. I've got good news and bad news. Bad news is I just shot a stallion.  
Everypony: Aw...  
John: Good news is it was Doc Mccool.  
Everypony: Yay!

(Rarity comes up.)

Rarity: John, why must you constantly shoot people?!  
John: Because I'm the sheriff and killing wrongdoers is one of the perks.  
Derpy: Yeah! One time I went to him to fix my cross eyes, and instead he uh... He um... What did we give me, Rainbow Dash?  
Rainbow Dash: A lobotomy.  
Derpy: Yeah, and now I've got a headache, and I'm cross-eyed.  
John: See, I had ta gun him down for the good of the town.  
Applejack: But sheriff what if Two-Gun Chris hears you killed his pa?

(An ominous musical sting is heard as everypony looks around.)

John: Well he'll come gunning for me.  
Twilight: You mean you'll lock horns with Two-Gun Chris?

(The musical sting is heard again.)

Doug: So when's he coming?

(Chris comes in.)

Chris: Sheriff?  
John: Yeah?  
Chris: I'm calling you out, Sheriff!  
John: Oh yeah?  
Chris: Yeah! I'm taking you out for shooting my dad!  
John: Now look here, Chris. I'm sorry about your dad, but he was a menace.  
Chris: Maybe so, but he was my dad, and you had no call to do what you done.  
John: Well I did what I did because it had to be done.  
Chris: Well now you done did it, and now you have to die!  
John: Dang.  
Chris: Say your prayers, Sheriff. You're about to meet your maker.  
John: Oh yeah?  
Chris: Yeah. You're looking at the fastest legs in town.  
John: Now I'm afraid to say that it's actually me.  
Chris: Oh yeah? Hey Derpy, make like a mallard and duck!

(Derpy doesn't move as Rainbow Dash shoves her down as Chris kicks the shot glasses into the bottles of sarsaparilla, making them all shatter.)

John: Respectable. Miss Twilight, duck.

(Twilight hits the floor as John kicks rocks past a row of candles, so that the candles are unharmed, but the flames on top go out.)

Everypony: Ooh...  
Chris: Not too shabby. We'll meet back here at high noon!

(The music sting comes on again as everyone groans.)

Twilight: Alright, who's doing that?!

(They turn to Rob with the makings of a one man band.)

Rob: ... Hi.

(Cut to high noon as everyone meets up as Applejack goes to Chris.)

Applejack: Oh please Chris, if you care about me and the people here, please spare the sheriff.  
Chris: Oh, Deputy Applejack, I care about this whole town, and you most of all, but I just gotta avenge my dad. It's the law... of the west.

(Chris pulls out a book.)

Chris: See? Law two, Dad-venging.  
Applejack: Uh... Alright.  
John: Alright Chris, on the count of three. One... Two... Three!

(They both kick rocks as Chris is hit in the head by John's, and Chris' just barely misses.)

Chris: Aw darn. Oh well. I tried.

(Cut back to the class.)

Doug: Not my strongest, but... Eh.  
Applebloom: I liked it.  
Sweetie Belle: Me too.  
Doug: Aw thanks. Bye everypony.  
Foals: Bye Doug.

The End.


	5. My Mother

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Season 6**

Episode 5: My Mother

(It opens as everypony arrives at the library as confetti explodes.)

Pinkie: Surprise everypony!

(Twilight and Doug come out, nervously.)

Doug: Hey.  
Twilight: Hey.  
Applejack: Well, what's this about?  
Twilight: Doug and I are dating.  
Everypony: Whoo!  
Chris: This is so great! Two of my buddies are dating each other!

(Cut to later as a letter pops out of Spike's mouth.)

Rob: Oh, now what?  
Twilight: Hey, it's from my mom.  
Doug: Ooh...  
Twilight: "Dear Twilight, I'm coming over to visit you. See you tomorrow, your loving mother."  
Doug: Aw, that's sweet.

(Cut to the train station as Mrs. Sparkle arrives.)

Doug: Hi Mrs. Sparkle. I'm Doug.  
Twilight: My new boyfriend.  
Mrs. Sparkle: Well, welcome to the family.  
Doug: Wow, thanks.

(Rarity smiles as her mother walks up.)

Mrs. Rarity: Hello there.  
Rarity: Oh, Mother! Didn't see you there.  
Mrs. Rarity: Just wanted to say hey there and spend some time with my oldest girl.  
Rarity (nervously): Oh, lovely.

(Cut to later as Mrs. Sparkle and Mrs. Rarity are talking.)

Twilight: Oh no, they're talking to each other.  
Rarity: Mm.  
Doug: What's wrong with that?  
Mrs. Sparkle: Oh, and then Twilight accidentally turned the family cat into a pickle. It was so adorable.  
Twilight: Oh!  
Mrs. Rarity: Oh, and then Rarity made this adorable outfit for Sweetie Belle when she was just a little baby.  
Rarity: Oh!

(The two walk out and groan.)

Twilight: I know it's not that bad but, urgh. Why do they always have to talk about the same things over and over again?!  
Rarity: Not to mention that horrid outfit?!  
Applejack: I think it's sweet.  
Rarity: Oh, you'd be singing a different tune if it was your mother in there.

(Applejack looks for a moment, and then she walks off in a huff.)

Twilight: Well what was that attitude about?  
Doug: Twilight, as someone who knows, it's kinda hard watching someone complain about something they've lost.

(Twilight and Rarity's eyes widen. Cut to Sweet Apple Acres as Applejack looks at a picture of her as a little filly with her parents as Applebloom comes up.)

Applebloom: Hey Applejack, are you okay?  
Applejack: I'll be fine. Thanks for asking.  
Applebloom: Hey Applejack, could you tell me about Ma?  
Applejack: ... Sure, Sis.  
_It's hard to remember  
A summer or winter  
That she hadn't been there for me.  
A friend and companion,  
I could always depend on.  
Our mother, that's who I mean.  
_  
(Cut to Rarity and Twilight as they think about what Doug said and look at their mothers talking.)

Twilight: _I've taken for granted  
The seeds that she planted.  
She's always behind everything.  
_  
(She looks at her acceptance letter into Celestia's school, which she'd never have gotten if it wasn't for her mother.)

Twilight: _A teacher, a seeker.  
A both arms outreacher.  
My mother. That's who I mean.  
_  
(Cut to Rarity and Sweetie Belle as Rarity sees several pictures of all of the outfits Rarity's ever made in a scrapbook her mother kept.)

Rarity: _Wish I could slow down the hands of time.  
Keep things the way they are.  
If she said so, I would give her the world.  
_Sweetie Belle: _If we could. We would..._

(Cut back to Sweet Apple Acres as Applejack tucks Applebloom in.)

Applejack: _Our love and our laughter,  
From here ever after,  
Is all that she said that she'd need.  
_Applebloom: _A friend and companion,  
We could always depend on.  
Our mother, that's who you mean...  
_  
(Cut to a split screen of Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack.)

Twilight, Applejack, & Rarity: _My mother, that's who I mean.  
That's who I mean.  
_  
(Cut to the next morning as Twilight knocks on the door of Sweet Apple Acres.)

Applejack: Yeah?  
Twilight: Hey Applejack, I was wondering if you wanted to say hi to my mom.  
Applejack: Well sure. I guess so.

(Cut to the library as they go to Mrs. Sparkle.)

Twilight: Mom, you remember Applejack from Shining Armor and Cadence's wedding, right?  
Mrs. Sparkle: Yes I do, and it's great seeing you again, dear.  
Applejack: Thanks ma'am.  
Mrs. Sparkle: So how's your farm?  
Applejack: Doing fine.

(Doug comes up and smiles at Twilight, who smiles back. Cut to Rarity and Sweetie Belle in the kitchen as their mother arrives.)

Rarity: Hey Mother, Sweetie Belle and I made you something.

(They bring out a gourmet breakfast and set it down in front of Mrs. Rarity.)

Mrs. Rarity: Oh, you girls.

(They hug happily.)

Twilight (VO): Dear Princess Celestia, today I learned that it's easy to take something for granted when it's always around, and that when you run into someone who doesn't have what you have to realize how lucky you are.

(Cut to everyone getting into a group shot with the mothers as the picture is taken. Cut to Celestia reading the note and looking at a copy of the picture.)

Twilight: "Your faithful friend and student, Twilight Sparkle."

(Celestia smiles as Luna and Amalthea arrive.)

Luna: What?  
Celestia: Just a letter from Twilight Sparkle.  
Amalthea: About what?  
Celestia: Appreciating what one has.  
Amalthea: Aw, that's nice. Hey, do you girls remember Luna's first Hearthwarming Eve?

(They smile and talk about the day fondly.)

The End.


	6. Pony Wars Part 1

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Season 6**

Episode 6: Pony Wars Part 1

(It opens as everyone's in a place in Doug's neighborhood that Rarity and John bought for long stays in the human world. They're talking when the power goes out.)

Rob: Oh great. The power's out.  
Sweetie Belle: What do we do now?  
Doug: Well I could tell you one of my favorite stories.  
Cutie Mark Crusaders: YAY!  
Doug: Okay, this is a story of love and loss, fathers and sons, and the story that changed visual storytelling. This is the story of Star Wars: A New Hope.

A long time ago,  
in a galaxy far, far away...

IT IS A TIME OF FEAR IN THE GALAXY. THE EMPIRE HAS JUST FINISHED CONSTRUCTION OF ITS MOST DANGEROUS WEAPON, THE DEATH STAR.

IN A DARRING RAID, REBEL SPIES ARE ABLE TO STEAL PLANS FOR THE DEATH STAR AND BEFORE BEING DESTROYED, SEND IT TO TWILIGHT ORGANA, THE DAUGHTER OF VICEROY BAIL ORGANA OF ALDERAAN, AND ALDERAAN'S SENATOR IN THE IMPERIAL SENATE.

AS SHE FLEES TO TATTOOINE, SHE'S FOLLOWED BY THE DARK LORD OF THE SITH, NIGHTMARE MOON...

(Cut to Twilight's ship over Tatooine firing at the Star Destroyer. Eventually the ship is hit in the engines. Cut to inside as C-Rarity is there with Applejack-D2.)

Rarity: Oh, of all the worst things that could happen, this is the worst possible thing!

(She goes to her silver hind leg.)

Rarity: My right hind leg clashes with the rest of my body! ... Oh, and I think the forward stabilizers were hit.  
Applejack: Oh, for the love of-

(Several Rebel soldiers stand at the door when it blows, everypony flinches, and the Storm Troopers charge in. Nightmare Moon then walks in and looks around the charred bodies before she walks on. Cut to Rarity looking around for Applejack when she finds her talking to Princess Twilight.)

Twilight: Help me, Celestia Kenobi, you're my only hope. Alright, Applejack, I need you to take that to her. She's down on Tatooine.  
Applejack: You got it, Princess Twilight!

(Applejack walks off.)

Rarity: Hey wait for me!

(They head off. Cut to Nightmare Moon clutches at the neck of a captain.)

Stormtrooper: The Death Star plans are not in the main reactor.  
Nightmare Moon: Where are those transmissions you intercepted? What have you done with those plans?!  
Captain: This is a counselor's ship. We're on a diplomatic-  
Nightmare Moon: Then where's the ambassador?

(Nightmare Moon cracks the captain's neck.)

Nightmare Moon: Commander, tear this ship apart until you've found those plans, and bring me the passengers! I want them alive!

(Cut to Twilight running, looking for her own way out when she's cornered by guards and stunned. Cut to Rarity and Applejack as they escape the ship via Escape Pod. Cut to Nightmare Moon as Twilight is brought up.)

Twilight: Lady Moon. Only you could be as bold as to-  
Nightmare Moon: Don't play any games with me, your highness. You weren't on any mercy missions this time.  
Twilight: I don't know what you're talking about. I'm a member of the Imperial Senate on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan-  
Nightmare Moon: You are part of the Rebel Alliance and a traitor! Take her away!

(Twilight's dragged off. Cut to down on the surface as Rarity and Applejack are walking away from the pod.)

Rarity: Oh, this is just perfect. I'm getting sand in my joints. I'm almost frozen stiff.  
Applejack: Beg pardon Rarity, but how can we get frozen in a desert?  
Rarity: That's not what I meant! Well let's get going to civilization.

(Rarity walks one way as Applejack walks the other.)

Rarity: Hey wait!

(Rarity goes to Applejack.)

Rarity: And just where are you going? I'm positive that civilization is the other way.  
Applejack: Well I got news for you; we need to go that way!  
Rarity: Well what am I supposed to do?!  
Applejack: You can bite my shiny metal flank!  
Rarity: Oh, I've never heard such foul language. Fine, go that way. You'll be malfunctioning in a day, and then who'll be sorry.

(They walk off. Cut to Rarity groaning.)

Rarity: Oh, why did I come here? I'm not designed for this terrain! I was designed for eloquent ambassadorial balls and negotiations. Not trudging around this dusty desert!

(She sees something in the distance.)

Rarity: Oh! A transport! I'm saved! Over here! I need help!

(Cut to Applejack walking through a gorge.)

Applejack: Oh my, this don't look friendly.

(She sees something in the shadows.)

Applejack: Hoo-boy. It's okay, Applejack. Calm down. Be cool. I aint done nothing to antagonize nopony. What a mare can't walk down the desert no more?! I got- Who's there?!

(A small creature shorts Applejack out as she falls over. Cut to her being tossed next to Rarity as she recovers.)

Rarity: We will never speak of this again.  
Applejack: ... Alright.

(Cut to the Lars Homestead as Shining Armor arrives with Mr. Orange.)

Mr. Orange: Alright, we'll take the protocol droid and the astromech droid.

(They do so. Cut to the garage as Rarity's lowered into a vat of oil.)

Rarity: Oh, this oil bath is going to feel so good. I've got such a bad case of dust contamination, I can barely move.  
Shining Armor: Hey, there's something stuck in Applejack.

(Shining Armor checks as an image of Twilight appears.)

Twilight: Help me, Celestia Kenobi. You're my only hope. (Static) Help me, Celestia Kenobi. You're my only hope. (Static) Help me, Celestia Kenobi. You're my only hope.  
Shining Armor: Whoever she is, she sounds like she's in trouble. Oh well, better go to do my lightly longing for a greater life while the suns set.

(Shining Armor walks off as he stares at the suns set. Cut to the next morning as Rarity arrives.)

Rarity: Shining Armor, she's gone!  
Shining Armor: Who?  
Rarity: Applejack! She took off in the middle of the night! We've just got to find her!  
Shining Armor: Oh, great.

(They drive off and find Applejack.)

Rarity: Well Applejack, what are you doing here?!  
Applejack: I'm looking for Celestia Kenobi, of course!  
Rarity: Oh please.  
Applejack: Uh beg pardon, Rarity, but I think something's approaching from the South East.

(They look and see several Sand Ponies when one jumps Shining Armor as a shrill call is made, and it runs off as the hooded figure checks on Shining Armor.)

Applejack: Who the hay are you?

(The figure lowers her hood to reveal Celestia.)

Celestia: Hello there. Come here my little ponies. Don't be afraid.

(Rarity and Applejack come closer.)

Applejack: What about Shining Armor.  
Celestia: Don't worry. He'll be alright.

(Celestia helps Shining Armor up as he looks at her.)

Shining Armor: Celestia... Celestia Kenobi.  
Celestia: Yes, now let's get inside. The Sand Ponies are easily startled, but they'll soon be back, and in greater numbers.

(Cut to Celestia's hut.)

Shining Armor: So why's a princess know you?  
Celestia: I aided her father in the Clone Wars, the way your mother did.  
Shining Armor: What? No, my mother didn't fight in the wars. She was a spice freighter pilot.  
Celestia: That's what your uncle told you. He was afraid you'd do what she did, leave for adventure.  
Shining Armor: You fought in the Clone Wars?  
Celestia: Yes. I was once a Jedi Knight the same as your mother.  
Shining Armor: I wish I'd known her.  
Celestia: She was the best flyer in the galaxy, and a cunning warrior. I understand you're a fair pilot yourself. Which reminds me. I have something for you. Your mother wanted you to have this when you were old enough, but your uncle wouldn't allow it. He thought you'd follow me on some "Foolish crusade" as your mother did.

(Celestia brings a cylinder of metal to Shining Armor.)

Shining Armor: What is it?  
Celestia: Your mother's Lightsaber. It's the weapon of a Jedi Knight. For over a thousand generations, the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic. Before the Dark Times. Before the Empire.  
Shining Armor: How did my mother die?  
Celestia: A young Jedi named Nightmare Moon, who was a pupil of mine until she turned to evil, helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights. She betrayed and murdered your mother. Nightmare Moon was seduced by the Dark Side of the Force.  
Shining Armor: The Force?  
Celestia: The Force is what gives a Jedi Knight our magical ability regardless of whether we are unicorns or Pegasai. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together in harmony Now Applejack, let's see why you're here.

(The message appears.)

Twilight: General Kenobi, years ago you served my father in the Clone Wars, now he begs for your help again. I've placed the plans for the Empire's newest weapon, the Death Star, inside this droid, Applejack, and sent her to Tatooine for you to give to my father on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour. Help me, Celestia Kenobi. You're my only hope.

(The image shuts off.)

Celestia: Shining Armor, you must learn the ways of the Force, if you are to come with me to Alderaan.  
Shining Armor: Me? I-I can't go. I've got my aunt and uncle's farm! I... Look, I can take you to Anchorhead at least, and then you can get a starship from there.  
Celestia: You must do what you feel is right.

(Cut to the way as they arrive at a damaged Sandcrawler.)

Shining Armor: What the-?  
Celestia: It appears the Empire has been looking for the droids.  
Rarity: Oh dear.  
Shining Armor: But if they find out who the Jawas sold them to, that could lead them back... Home...

(Shining Armor runs off.)

Celestia: Shining Armor, it's too dangerous!

(Shining Armor arrives and sees the burnt skeletons of his aunt and uncle. He goes back to where they were.)

Celestia: There was nothing you could've done if you'd been there, Shining Armor. You'd have been killed too, and the droids would be in the hands of the Empire.  
Shining Armor: I wanna come with you to Alderaan. There's nothing left for me here now. I wanna learn the ways of the Force and be a Jedi like my mother.

(Celestia nods.)

Applejack: Okay, that was dark.

(Cut to them arriving at Mos Eisley.)

Celestia: Mos Eisley Spaceport. You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy. We best stay close.

(They drive down as a group of Sand Troopers are there.)

Sand Trooper: You there. How long have you had these droids?  
Shining Armor: About six seasons.  
Celestia: They're up for sale if you want them.  
Rarity: Hey!  
Sand Trooper: I'm going to need to see some identification.  
Celestia (horn glowing): You don't need to see his identification.  
Sand Trooper: I don't need to see his identification.  
Celestia: These aren't the droids you're looking for.  
Sand Trooper: These aren't the droids we're looking for.  
Celestia: He can go about his business.  
Sand Trooper: He can go about his business.  
Celestia: Move long.  
Sand Trooper: Move along. Move along.

(They move along and enter a cantina as they go to the bar as Shining Armor sits down when a walrus head grunts.)

Pig-Nose: He doesn't like you.  
Shining Armor: Uh... Okay...  
Pig-Nose: I don't like you either.  
Shining Armor: You don't even know me!  
Pig-Nose: Well watch yourself. I've got the death sentence on twelve systems.  
Shining Armor: Okay, I'll be careful.  
Pig-Nose: You'll be dead.  
Celestia: This young one is not worth the trouble.

(Celestia stands up as the guy goes for a blaster when Celestia cuts his arm off with her Lightsaber.)

Everypony: Ooh...

(Celestia then takes Shining Armor to a Stratadon.)

Celestia: Robert here is first mate on a ship that might suit us.

(Rob takes them to Doug.)

Doug: Hi there. I'm Doug Solo. Captain of the Millennium Falcon, the ship that made the Kessel Run in less than twelve parsecs.  
Applejack: Uh... Aint a parsec a unit of distance, not time?  
Doug: Shut up. Anyway, what can I do for you?  
Celestia: Safe passage to Alderaan for myself, the boy, the droids, and no questions asked.  
Doug: Ooh... You've got a deal! Meet me at dock 606 in half an hour!

(They walk off as Derpy holds a blaster to him.)

Derpy: You going somewhere Doug?!  
Doug: Yes, Derpy. I was about to go tell Jabba that-  
Derpy: Sorry, Jabba said I gotta kill you for dumping the spice. I've been waiting for this for a long time!  
Doug: I bet you have.

(Doug shoots Derpy through the chest and goes to Rob.)

Doug: Okay, if anypony asks, Derpy shot first, I dodged, and then I shot her in retaliation. Okay, Rob?  
Rob: ... Uh... Alright.

(Cut to the Falcon as everyone arrives.)

Doug: Well what do ya think?  
Shining Armor: What a piece of junk!  
Doug: Thank you. My sister helped me get this before she died of cancer. How do you feel now?  
Rarity: ... Does it come with a spa?  
Doug: No, but she'll make 05 past lightspeed. Lightspeed Rescue!  
Rob: No!  
Doug: Aw...

(They take off as a Star Destroyer follows them.)

Doug: Imperial Cruisers on our tail!  
Shining Armor: They're gaining on us!  
Doug: We'll be safe enough once we make the jump to hyperspace! Besides, I know a few maneuvers. We'll lose them.

(The ship lists to the left.)

Shining Armor: ... That was your maneuver. Listing lazily to the left?  
Doug: Uh yeah. We're not in the same place we were. That'll confuse them.  
Shining Armor: Yeah, but you hardly did anything. You just started listing lazily to the left. I'm pretty sure they can keep up.  
Rob: Hyperspace is online.  
Doug: Punch it!

(The ship enters Hyperspace.)

Doug: Man, Hyperspace always looks so trippy. Like we're flying through a screensaver. Anyone ever notice that?

(Cut to the Death Star as Nightmare Moon brings Twilight to Trixie.)

Twilight: Governor Trixie. I recognized your foul stench as soon as I was brought on board.  
Trixie: Well Princess Twilight, the Great and Powerful Trixie has decided to test the Death Star's super laser on your home planet of Alderaan!  
Twilight: No!  
Trixie: She said no. Should the Great and Powerful Trixie still do it?  
Nightmare Moon: ... Yeah.

(Alderaan blows up as Twilight can only weep.)

To Be Continued...


	7. Pony Wars Part 2

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Season 6**

Episode 7: Pony Wars Part 2

(It opens as Shining Armor's training while Rarity watches Applejack play chess with Rob.)

Applejack: Check.  
Rob: Oh that is bull plop!  
Rarity: She made a fair move, Robert. Screaming about it won't do any good.  
Doug: Just be careful if Applejack wins.  
Rarity: Why's that?  
Doug: Stratadons are known to rip ponies' arms out of their sockets if they lose.  
Rarity: Ew.  
Applejack: Checkmate.

(Shining Armor continues training as Shining Armor deflects several bolts.)

Celestia: Good, now let go of your conscious self and act on instinct.

(Celestia places a helmet on Shining Armor's head.)

Shining Armor: But with the blast shield down, I can't see anything.  
Celestia: Your eyes can deceive you. Don't trust them.

(Shining Armor does so.)

Celestia: See? You can do it.  
Doug: I call it luck.  
Celestia: In my experience there is no such thing as luck.  
Shining Armor: You don't believe in the Force do you?  
Doug: You mean the thing you just learned about? No. I don't. I've seen some weird stuff, but nothing to make me believe some force controls my destiny.

(There's a beeping sound.)

Doug: Well, we're at Alderaan.

(They come out of Hyperspace into an asteroid field.)

Doug: What the hay?!  
Rob: This doesn't make any sense. The coordinates are right, but there's no Alderaan.  
Doug: Because it got totaled. But how?  
Applejack: Maybe it was that big fancy weapon of the Empire's.  
Doug: Oh come on, nothing can blow up a planet.

(A fighter flies by.)

Doug: Hey, where'd that fighter come from?! There isn't a space station here for light years!  
Shining Armor: Maybe they built one behind that moon.  
Doug: Well let's get that thing before it reports us in!

(They head towards it as Celestia's eyes widen.)

Celestia: That's no moon. It's a space station.

(Doug's eyes widen as he sees more of the Death Star's details.)

Doug: Okay, full reverse.

(They get closer.)

Doug: Rob, I said full reverse!  
Rob: I'm trying, but the thing isn't responding!  
Doug: Oh great, they got us in a tractor beam. Well they're not gonna get me without a fight!  
Celestia: You can't win, but they are alternatives to fighting.

(The Falcon is pulled into the Death Star as Nightmare Moon walks to it.)

Nightmare Moon: Report.  
Captain: Ma'am, the ship matches the description of the same one that blasted out of Mos Eisley.  
Nightmare Moon: Did you find any droids?  
Captain: No ma'am. It appears that the whole crew escaped in escape pods.  
Nightmare Moon: Take a detachment onto that ship. I want every inch of it searched.  
Captain: Yes Lady Moon.

(Nightmare Moon looks on.)

Nightmare Moon: I sense something. A presence I've not felt since...

(Nightmare Moon walks off. As the detachment comes up, there seems to be a struggle as the gang comes down in Storm Trooper outfits aside from the droids and Rob.)

Doug: Okay, just follow my lead, and act real cool.

(They sneak into the control room as Doug blasts a trooper, killing him.)

Doug: Oops.

(They go through the areas.)

Applejack: Alright, the Falcon aint going nowhere until somepony deactivates the tractor beam.  
Celestia: I'll do it.  
Shining Armor: I'll go with you.  
Celestia: No. Your fate lies on a different path than mine. Remember Shining Armor, the Force will be with you, always.

(Celestia walks off just as Applejack finds something.)

Applejack: Yee-ha! I found her! I found Princess Twilight!  
Shining Armor: Ooh, we can go get her!  
Doug: Huh? How are we going to get into the detention area with a Stratadon?!  
Shining Armor: Rarity hand me those binders.  
Rarity: Um... Okay...

(Shining Armor puts them on Rob.)

Rob: Hey!  
Doug: Don't worry, Rob. I think I see where Shining Armor's going with this.  
Shining Armor: Now you two stay here and keep out of sight.  
Applejack: I aint-

(Rarity grabs Applejack and drags her into a closet.)

Rarity: AHH!  
Applejack: What?  
Rarity: I stepped in the mop bucket.

(Cut to Shining Armor, Doug, and Rob arriving at the detention level.)

Guard: Where are you taking this thing?  
Doug: Prisoner transfer.  
Guard: Well, I better call it in to be sure.

(Doug shoots the guard as he tosses Rob his blaster.)

Doug: Okay, let's see... Block 101. You get her. I'll keep them distracted.

(He goes to the console.)

Doug: Everything's okay here. Situation normal.  
Captain: What happened?  
Doug: Uh, we had a slight weapons malfunction, but it's all taken care of now... How are you?  
Captain: What's your serial number?

(Doug blasts the console.)

Doug: Shining Armor, we're gonna have company!  
Rob: Dude, stop blowing stuff up! It only makes things worse!

(Shining Armor goes to Twilight.)

Twilight: Aren't you a little short to be a Stormtrooper?  
Shining Armor: Ha-ha. I'm Shining Armor. I've come to rescue you. I'm here with your droids and Celestia Kenobi.  
Twilight: Great!

(They get out as Doug and Rob are blasting at several Stormtroopers.)

Twilight: Well this is a fine rescue.

(Twilight grabs Shining Armor's phaser and blasts a grate.)

Twilight: This way!

(Twilight jumps in as Shining Armor follows.)

Doug: You next, Rob?  
Rob: No way! It smells really bad in there!  
Doug: Get in there you big lizard! I don't care what you smell!

(Rob jumps in as Doug follows. They end up landing in garbage.)

Doug: Oh, great idea, Princess. Diving into a pile of garbage. Hey when we get out of here, maybe you could show me around Alderaan. Aw... Too soon?  
Twilight: Hey, it could be worse.

(The machinery whirls.)

Doug: It's worse.

(The walls begin closing in.)

Shining Armor (into his comm): Rarity, Applejack, shut down all the Garbage Mashers on the detention level!  
Applejack: I'm on it!

(Applejack uses her omni tool to shut it down as everyone laughs and heads out.)

Rarity: Oh, jolly good!

(Cut to Celestia as she has shut down the tractor beam and is making it back to the Falcon when Nightmare Moon arrives.)

Nightmare Moon: I've been waiting for you, Celestia. We meet again at last.

(They ignite their Lightsabers.)

Nightmare Moon: The circle is now complete. When I left you, I was but the learner. Now I am the master.  
Celestia: Only a master of evil, Nightmare.

(They begin exchanging blows.)

Celestia: You can't win, Nightmare. Should my saber find its mark, you shall cease to exist, and I warn you. If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine.

(Cut to the group arriving within reach of the Falcon.)

Twilight: You came in that thing? You're braver than I thought.  
Doug: No payment is worth this.

(They make it down and reunite with the droids when Shining Armor sees the duel.)

Shining Armor: Celestia?

(He goes closer as Celestia observes him, smiles, and holds her saber in surrender as Nightmare Moon strikes her down.)

Shining Armor: NO!  
Doug: Shining Armor, come on!

(They board the Falcon and head off. Cut to Trixie and Nightmare Moon as the ship heads off.)

Trixie: You're sure the homing beacon is on the ship.  
Nightmare Moon: Of course.  
Trixie: Good. The Great and Powerful Trixie is taking an awful risk Lady Moon. This had better work.

(Cut to the orbit of Yavin IV.)

Doug: And we made it.  
Twilight: Doug, they let us go. It's the only explanation. Our only hope is the Death Star plans inside Applejack.  
Doug: Well whatever you do, good luck, but I'm off as soon as I get my payment. I'm in this for me, Princess.  
Twilight: Fine. If money is all you care about, money is what you'll get.

(They arrive at Yavin as Mayor Mare shows them the plans inside Applejack.)

Mayor Mare: Now these plans, provided by Princess Twilight Sparkle, detail the Death Star, now while the surface is nearly impenetrable, a small one pony fighter can get through an intricate and frankly convenient trench system and fire a photon torpedo into an exhaust port. This will set off a chain reaction that will destroy the Death Star.  
Shining Armor: Neat.

(Cut to the Death Star approaching Yavin.)

Stormtrooper: Ma'am, we'll be in firing position in thirty minutes.  
Nightmare Moon: This will be a day long remembered. It has seen the end of Kenobi and soon will see the end of the Rebellion.  
Trixie: Indeed.

(Cut to Doug loading up his bits as Shining Armor arrives.)

Shining Armor: So I guess you're taking your money and leaving, huh?  
Doug: Yup. But before I go, Shining Armor... May the Force be with you.  
Shining Armor: And with you.

(The X-Wings take off and confront the Death Star. They then fly in and begin their run as Nightmare Moon feels the tremble and goes to two pilots.)

Nightmare Moon: You two will accompany me in fighting the Rebels.  
Pilots: Yes Lady Moon.

(They begin attacking and fry several ships as eventually, only Shining Armor is left. Nightmare Moon has a hard time targeting his ship.)

Nightmare Moon: The Force is strong with this one.

(Cut to Shining Armor on his run as he activates his targeting computer.)

Celestia (VO): Use the Force, Shining Armor...

(Shining Armor looks around, confused.)

Celestia (VO): Let go, Shining Armor. Shining Armor, trust me.

(Shining Armor sighs and shuts off his targeting computer. Cut to Nightmare Moon finally locking onto Shining Armor's ship.)

Nightmare Moon: I have you now.

(A mysterious energy blast destroys one of her ships.)

Nightmare Moon: WHAT?!

(Cut to the Falcon flying in.)

Doug: Ya-hoo!

(He fires another blast that sends Nightmare Moon's ship spinning.)

Doug: You're all clear, Shining Armor, now let's blow that thing, so we can get home!

(Shining Armor fires the blast as the Death Star explodes as everypony sighs in relief.)

Celestia: Remember, the Force will be with you... Always.

(They land as the group hugs.)

Shining Armor: I knew you guys would come back!  
Doug: Well I couldn't let you and Applejack hog all the reward money.  
Twilight: Oh, I know there's more to you than money.

(Cut to a celebration ceremony as Twilight is holding three medals, and Rarity and Applejack watch from the sidelines.)

Rarity: Oh, isn't it lovely. I'm so shiny, I look like a Crystal Pony.  
Applejack: Oh brother.

(Twilight gives medals to Doug, Shining Armor, and Rob as they smile and stand ready for more adventure. Cut to reality.)

Doug: The end.  
Everyone: YAY!  
Pinkie: That was great! What happened next?!  
Doug: We'll find out next time.  
Fluttershy: Yay.  
Chris: Yeah!

(Everyone nods.)

The End.


	8. Storytime VI: Superpony 2

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Season 6**

Episode 8: Storytime VI: Superpony 2

(It opens as Doug arrives at the school house.)

Doug: Hi everypony!  
Foals: Hi Doug!  
Doug: I think I'll tell all of you more stories about Superpony today.  
Cutie Mark Crusaders: YAY!  
Doug: Alright, we'll begin with how Superpony saved a train! As you all know, he's faster than a speeding Pegasus! More powerful than a locomotive! Able to leap tall buildings in a single bound! The Last Son of Krypton! The Stallion of Steel!  
Everypony: SUPERPONY!

(Cut to a train being guarded by several people with tons of gold bricks being loaded for transport to Manehattan as Cadence and Shining Armor are there. Cadence is boarding the train.)

Shining Armor: Man, you always get the exciting stories, Cadence.  
Cadence: Too true, Shining Armor. Well, I'll see you in the office.

(A mysterious black wagon rolls by as several Pegasai dress up as the Shadow Bolts. They then shadow the train as it takes off. Two of the four Shadow Bolts get onto the train and detach the last two cars, leaving the guards stranded. They then take out the engineer and the guard there as well when Cadence spots them and knocks the two goons out of the train. Cadence then fires magic blasts at the Shadow Bolts that are still following her as they charge away as Cadence quickly writes a letter explaining the train is out of control and sending it to the other train stations before it reaches the Daily Planet as Shining Armor sees it.)

Shining Armor: This looks like a job for Superpony!

(He changes into Superpony by a delivery van and flies off. Cut to the Shadow Bolts as they alter the track paths, which will lead to a building full of TNT. However, Superpony arrives and returns the tracks to their proper route.)

Shadow Bolt: It's Superpony!

(They use some TNT they already have to blow up a bridge as Superpony just grabs the front of the train and gets it to the other end. They then throw a bomb into the engine that Superpony can't get in time, so he grabs Cadence and leaps out as the engine explodes. He then sets Cadence down safely and personally takes the train to Manehattan as the Shadow Bolts try to buck him away, only breaking their legs in the process. Once that's done, he puts the villains away. Cut to a newspaper headline detailing these events.)

Shining: Uncanny how Superpony turns up just when you need him.  
Cadence: I didn't even get a chance to thank him.

(Shining Armor smirks. Cut back to the class as everypony cheers.)

Sweetie Belle: Wow that was so exciting!  
Doug: And I believe I have time for one more. One with a giant prehistoric monster!  
Foals: Ooh...

(Cut to the frozen north.)

Doug (narrating): Cutting through the ice, deep in the frozen north, an archeological expedition searching for prehistoric fossils discovered something far more impressive. A huge monster, perfectly preserved in ice. Carefully carving a perfect cube of ice, the Arctic Giant was transferred to the Canterlot Museum of History, refrigerated completely to ensure the safety of Equestria.

(Cut to everyone looking at the tyrannosaurus.)

Pinkie: Ooh, look Mommy. He's smiling at us.  
Mrs. Pie: Now Pinkamina, that thing can't move, and that's not a smile.  
Pinkie: Oh...

(Cut to the Planet as Celestia is talking to Luna.)

Luna: And those scientist say that if the beast were allowed to thaw, it would still be alive.  
Celestia: Amazing, Cadence, go talk to the staff about their defensive measures.  
Cadence: Right, ma'am.  
Shining Armor: Hey Cadence, want me to go over there with you?  
Cadence: No thanks. You'd probably faint if you saw the monster.

(Cadence goes off.)

Shining Armor: Maybe she's right, but Superpony hasn't fainted yet.  
Luna: ... What's that got to do with anything?  
Shining Armor (quickly): Nothing!

(Cut to the museum as a spinning turbine is being shown to Cadence.)

Worker: And a single magical blast every day allows this turbine to produce the necessary refrigeration.  
Cadence: Great. Well thanks for this, sir. I'm sure the public will be relieved to hear about all these safety measures.

(They head down as the worker places an oil can on the board as the vibrations shake the can into the turbine, causing it to short out. Everyone quickly goes to fix it before the creature thaws as the temperature continues to rise.)

Cadence: Oh, you've gotta be kidding me.

(Cadence sees the thermometer rising and looks up to see the ice around the creature melting as she rushes into a phone booth.)

Cadence: Celestia, the creature is thawing! The creature is thawing!

(An alarm rings as the museum is evacuated, just as the monster escapes its containment, trapping Cadence in the phone booth, amongst the rubble. The creature then begins walking around the town. Cut to the Planet as Celestia, Luna, and Shining Armor receive the message.)

Shining Armor: Celestia, Cadence is in the museum!  
Celestia: Well you better get down there, then.

(Shining Armor goes out of the room.)

Shining Armor: This looks like a job for Superpony!

(Shining Armor changes and flies to the museum getting Cadence out of the rubble.)

Shining Armor: Cadence?  
Cadence: Superpony!  
Shining Armor: You better get back to your office, where you'll be safe. I've got some work to do.  
Cadence: Yes sir. (Under her breath) And miss the biggest story ever? Fat chance.

(The creature walks towards a racing track as Superpony grabs a wrecked beam from the museum and tosses it at the beast, making it trip as Superpony restrains him. Cadence goes to take a picture of the beast when it swallows her, but Shining Armor flies in and gets her out.)

Shining Armor: Now this time, stay put!  
Cadence: Alright, alright, and thanks.

(Shining Armor then ties the beast's mouth up. Cut to a newspaper explaining how the creature was put in a secure cage at the zoo.)

Shining Armor: You showed plenty of courage getting that monster story, Cadence.  
Cadence: Thanks Shining Armor, but where were you?  
Shining Armor: Me? Oh, I must have fainted.

(Cut back to reality.)

Foals: YAY!  
Doug: See you guys next time.  
Applebloom: See you soon!

The End.


	9. Pony Tales

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Season 6**

Episode 9: Pony Tales

(It opens at Rarity and John's place in Lowell as they're reading when Sweetie Belle comes up.)

Sweetie Belle: Rarity, John, it's time!  
Rarity: Oh dear.

(They walk to Main Street. Cut to the others as they're near a Mariner Doug owns.)

Applejack: Now Applebloom, you be nice to Rarity, now.  
Applebloom: Right, Applejack.  
Rainbow Dash: Don't give Rarity, too much trouble, Scootaloo.  
Scootaloo: Right.  
Fluttershy: Um... M-maybe I could stay to and-?  
Twilight: Fluttershy, we need you. We're supposed to find some lost "Valley of the Golden Suns" and see if there's any magic there. If we run into any wild animals, you're our only ace in the hole.  
Fluttershy: B-but what if we run into a dragon?  
Doug: Don't worry. Dragons died with the dinosaurs... I think. Either that, or they're the missing link between dinosaurs and birds. One of those two.

(John, Rarity, and Sweetie Belle arrive.)

Rarity: Hey everyone.  
John: Are you guys sure about this?  
Applejack: Well it has to be you. Big Mac and Granny are getting ready for Applebuck Season in a few weeks, and heck, the only reason I'm going is because my cousin from Appleloosa is fillin' in for me.  
Twilight: Shining Armor and Cadence are too busy running the Crystal Empire and taking care of Bethany.  
Pinkie: And I can't do it because I'm going too.  
Rob: Why are we bringing her again?  
Chris: For fun!  
Rarity: Well, alright.  
Twilight: Bye girls. See you when we get back.  
Cutie Mark Crusaders: Bye.

(Cut to Rarity and John's house as the Cutie Mark Crusaders look around.)

Applebloom: Hey, what's this?

(They go to a small wooden ship with letters on the side.)

Sweetie Belle: Oh, it's something John won in an auction last week.

(They grab it to take a look at it when John quickly comes and puts it back.)

John: Don't touch that. It's a priceless antique, not a toy.  
Sweetie Belle: Sorry John.

(Cut to later as three figures in domino masks go to the boat as the Cutie Mark Crusaders arrive.)

Scootaloo: Hey! Get your mitts off that!

(The three chuckle and go to them as Sweetie Belle ends up teleporting them away as she falls over.)

Sweetie Belle: Ouch.

(John and Rarity come in.)

John: What happened now?!  
Sweetie Belle: There were these guys who tried to steal your ship, John, but I made them go away!  
John: Urgh. I'm in no mood for stories, you three. Just go up to your room or something.  
Applebloom: But it's not a story. It's true.  
Rarity: Look girls, you've had a long day. Just go upstairs and rest.

(The three groan and go upstairs to the guest room. Cut to later as the thieves return and steal the ship again. They sneak out as the Cutie Mark Crusaders see him.)

Applebloom: What do we do?  
Scootaloo: I've got an idea.

(Scootaloo grabs her scooter and opens the window all the way.)

Sweetie Belle: Have you ever done this before?  
Scootaloo: Nope.  
Sweetie Belle: Mm...

(Scootaloo jumps out and uses a bed sheet as a parachute to steady the scooter as it lands perfectly on the ground as the three follow the thieves when a scooter Cutie Mark appears on Scootaloo's ankle.)

Sweetie Belle: Hey Scoot-  
Scootaloo: Shh! Tell me later.  
Sweetie Belle: But you-  
Scootaloo: Shh!

(They follow the thieves to an old Spanish man.)

Thief 1: So what's so special about this ship?  
Spaniard: It leads to a sunken treasure. A ship full of gold, but it's in code. Without me to interpret it for you idiots, it's useless.

(They charge in as Sweetie Belle grabs the ship.)

Sweetie Belle: This belongs to John.

(They run off.)

Applebloom: Let's get outta here!

(They run when the Spaniard holds up a shotguns.)

Spaniard: Give me the ship, chicas, or I'll play castanets with your empty little heads!  
Scootaloo: No!

(Scootaloo pulls out her scooter, and the girls get on as she uses a ramp to leap just above the Spaniard and charge on.)

Applebloom: Where do we go?!  
Scootaloo: I don't know!  
Sweetie Belle: Ooh wait! Rarity was going to take a look at a new caramel factory today to make uniforms! She and John might be there!  
Scootaloo: That sounds good.  
Sweetie Belle: By the way, Scootaloo, you-  
Scootaloo: Later, Sweetie Belle!

(Cut to the factory as Rarity and John look around when the girls arrive just as the goons do, with Applebloom tripping them up with a stray mop.)

Sweetie Belle: John, Rarity, the ship is a treasure map, and the guys in masks over there want it for a guy who talks funny!  
John: It's official. My life is a cartoon.  
Sweetie Belle: And Scootaloo-  
Rarity: Later, Sweetie Belle.

(They go to the caramel vat and pull a switch to drop come onto the floor, as Applebloom accidentally drops the ship as the floor is covered by a foot of caramel, with the ship on its side as John takes it out, leaving a perfect imprint of the side with the lettering.)

John: I'm sorry I thought you were making that story up, girls.  
Sweetie Belle: No problem. And now we've got a treasure map to go on an adventure!  
Girls: Yay!  
Rarity: Maybe. Now Sweetie Belle, what was that other thing?  
Sweetie Belle: Scootaloo got her Cutie Mark!  
Scootaloo: Really?

(Scootaloo looks at her ankle and sees the image of a scooter.)

Scootaloo: Whoo-hoo!

(Everyone congratulates her as the Spaniard watches.)

Spaniard: You may have the map, but the gold will belong to El Capitan.

To Be Continued...


	10. Don't Give Up the Ship

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Season 6**

Episode 10: Don't Give Up the Ship

(It opens with Trixie, having secretly piggy-backed her way to the human world, as she arrives in Lowell.)

Trixie: Step right up everyone and witness the magic of the Great and Powerful Trixie!

(No one gives her a second look. Instead going into the various stores.)

Trixie: Hey!

(El Capitan comes up.)

El Capitan: Miss Trixie, how would you like to have riches beyond your wildest dreams?  
Trixie: The Great and Powerful Trixie does not require such petty things like riches... What have you got?

(Cut to the Cutie Mark Crusaders looking at the ship as well as an English-Spanish dictionary.)

Applebloom: Look! There aint no word like Gieon Ondat in Spanish!  
Scootaloo: So?  
Applebloom: So if this name doesn't mean anythin', and yet that Spanish guy could interpret it, it must be some kinda code.  
Sweetie Belle: You mean like how A is 1?  
Applebloom: Right, so the name is actually numbers. So its name is the point where the treasure is. Like latitude and longitude.  
Scootaloo: And with numbers like that, it'd be...

(They check a globe and cheer just as Trixie arrives.)

Trixie: The Great and Powerful Trixie wishes to see the so called "Professor" John Brown.

(John comes out.)

John: What do you want, and how'd you get here?  
Trixie: Oh, Trixie was able to study the spell that you use to come here, so now the Great and Powerful Trixie offers a challenge. Trixie has just recently bought the slab of caramel your ship was stuck in, so she has the same map you do. Therefore, the Great and Powerful Trixie proclaims a race. Whoever finds the treasure and brings it back wins, and whoever loses eats Trixie's hat.  
John: Well I hope you're part goat, because we'll find that treasure.  
Trixie: We'll see.

(Trixie goes off as Sweetie Belle goes to Rarity.)

Sweetie Belle: Rarity, Rarity, we found the treasure!  
Rarity: Where?!  
Scootaloo: First, we get to come too!  
Rarity: Absolutely not! I'd never hear the end of it from the others!  
John: Now where is it?  
Sweetie Belle: Please let us come? It's not that dangerous.  
John: No, now-  
Applebloom: We were the ones who found out it was a map.  
John: But-  
Scootaloo: And we were the ones who figured out how the map worked.  
John: Oh, fine! You can come.  
Cutie Mark Crusaders: Yay!  
John: Now where are we going?  
Applebloom: A tiny island just off the coast of South America.  
Rarity: Right. Off we go.

(John teleports them there as they bring the map for visual reference. Cut to Trixie watching them through her binoculars.)

Trixie: Oh drat. They figured the map out.  
El Capitan: Leave them, Senorita. They need the map for reference on what the ship looks like. We do not.  
Trixie: Uh... Why don't we?

(El Capitan doesn't answer as they go on. Cut to the gang finding a cave that looks like the ship turned upside down as it begins to rain.)

Rarity: Oh just in time. I am not in the mood to deal with bad weather. I've been sweating horribly from that dreadful desert.

(They go through the cave as the water begins rising.)

Sweetie Belle: Uh, what's going on?  
John: Oh drat. It must be some kind of monsoon. The whole cave is flooding!

(They rush forward and eventually fall out of an area to land on the very ship they're looking for, filled with golden coins and silk.)

Rarity: We did it, and the ship actually looks in decent conditions, thank goodness. The only problem is that ruined sail and a few holes in the bow.  
Applebloom: Ooh, there's some drift wood, maybe we can use that! And we can use the silk to make a new sail!

(They quickly retrieve the drift wood as Applebloom looks through it.)

Applebloom: Now, we gotta be sure to use top notch wood, like when Doug told us that story about the Three Little Ponies.  
Sweetie Belle: Right!

(They eventually find enough decent wood to repair the bow as the gang helps Rarity in sowing the sail with a golden needle.)

Applebloom: Hey, you guys wanna know what this reminds me of?  
Scootaloo: What?

(Applebloom talks as they finish the sail just as Applebloom finishes.)

Applebloom: And that's the story of the Apple Family Reunion Applejack ran.  
Rarity: And we're done.  
Sweetie Belle: Already? Wow!

(A Cutie Mark Appears on Applebloom's ankle. An apple with a storybook in it.)

Sweetie Belle: Applebloom, look!

(Applebloom looks at her ankle.)

Applebloom: I DID IT! I GOT MY CUTIE MARK! That's what I'm supposed to do! Make work easier by talking and working with people! WHOO!

(Everyone laughs as they get the ship ready just as the chamber begins flooding.)

John: Get everything ready. This whole ship is about to take off!

(They do so as they look around.)

Sweetie Belle: So that's how the ship got here. It must've beached while the water was receding from that big monsoon!  
Rarity: Exactly, and now we'll use the receding to get out of here.

(They easily make it out into the open sea, setting course for the mainland when Trixie arrives with El Capitan.)

Trixie: Thanks for rebuilding the ship for us. The Great and Powerful Trixie admits, you were only a minute or two behind us, but I believe since we found the ship first, we win.  
John: You don't win until you get this ship back to the mainland, and-  
Trixie: And we can do it fine without you.

(El Capitan is caressing the gold coins.)

El Capitan: My gold! I finally found my gold!

(They put the five in a life boat.)

Trixie: Now in all fairness, Trixie should thank you for constructing her new boat, so... Here.

(Trixie drops five gold coins onto the boat as everyone moodily takes one.)

Trixie: Don't say that Trixie is not only great and powerful, but also fair.  
El Capitan: MY GOLD! YOU THREW AWAY MY GOLD!

(He turns a canon on her.)

El Capitan: Swim over there and toss it back!  
Trixie: Oh, what's your problem? You still have more than enough.  
El Capitan: Get it back!  
Trixie: No.

(Trixie tosses the canon back as they struggle as the canon goes off, causing the ball in it to crash through the ship.)

Trixie: ... Uh-oh.

(The boat sinks as the gang rows back and picks up Trixie.)

Sweetie Belle: Where's the Spanish guy?  
Trixie: Who cares? For all I know he's gone to the bottom with his stupid gold, and good riddance!  
Rarity: Well Trixie, I believe John wins.  
Trixie: How? The ship sank, and the gold went with it!  
John: Not all of it.

(They show Trixie the pieces she gave them as she groans and begins eating her hat.)

Trixie: Yech.

(They head off as El Capitan is shown to have survived on drift wood.)

El Capitan: I'll get you. So help me, I'll get you AND my gold...

To Be Continued...


	11. Friends of the Condor

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Season 6**

Episode 11: Friends of the Condor

(It opens as Rarity takes the coin Trixie gave her to a coin collector.)

Rarity: Pardon me, sir. I don't wish to trouble you, but I was wondering if you could tell me about this coin here.

(The Collector takes it and gapes.)

Collector: It can't be! It's a coin from the Valley of the Golden Suns!  
Rarity: Oh my, several friends of mine are looking for that very place! What can you tell me?  
Collector: Only that there's a coin deep in the mountains of South American, and the owner is very protective of his coin.  
Rarity: Well good thing that's not what I'm interested in. Thank you very much, sir, and keep the coin. I've got four others from a boatload of them at home.

(Cut to the gang returning to Ponyville and Sweet Apple Acres with Spike.)

Rarity: Alright, here's the message, "Dear friends, we've discovered a clue to the whereabouts of the Valley of the Golden Suns. We will arrive at your location to travel there."  
Spike: Got it.  
Rarity: Now, Granny Smith, are you sure you can handle the children?  
Granny Smith: Well, pretty much all we got left to do now is wait for Applejack, so of course we can watch 'em.  
Big Mac: Eyup.  
John: Mind house sitting for us as well at our Lowell house. This may take awhile.  
Big Mac: Nope.  
Sweetie Belle: You're gonna be okay, right Rarity?  
Rarity: Right.  
Applebloom: Good luck you two.  
Scootaloo: Yeah.

(Cut to outside of a plane as Rarity and John appear in front of the others.)

Rarity: Where'd you get the plane?  
Twilight: Oh, an easy transfiguration spell. Nothing too fancy, but it should fly.  
Pinkie: Ooh! Ooh! Let me pilot! Let me!  
Rainbow Dash: Uh... Do you know how to fly, Pinkie?  
Pinkie: Well duh. It's the same as driving a float, but in the sky!  
Rainbow Dash: Okay, but I better be co-pilot to give you some flying tips.  
Applejack: Oh, land sakes.

(They arrive at the sight as the plane begins wobbling.)

Pinkie: What's happening?! The plane isn't going where I want it to go!  
Rainbow Dash: It must be the winds! Get somewhere safe before-

(It smashes into a cliff as they get out, a little battered, but none the worse for wear.)

Doug: That was easy.

(The plane then falls off the cliff and crashes.)

Fluttershy: Oh my.  
Rob: Okay, now how do we get out of here?!  
Twilight: I have no idea.  
Chris: Well business is business.

(They go to the door of the city as the building has the same symbol as John's coin.)

John: We must be on the right track.

(They open it as several Inca-like people are bowing to a conquistador holding up an identical coin to John's.)

Conquistador: Behold my children, as our father, the sun, shines down and blesses his golden coin once more!  
Doug: A little dramatic, isn't he?

(The Conquistador looks up at them.)

Doug: Oops.  
Conquistador: Intruders! Get them!  
John: Wait, please! We're just here to-

(John's coin drops out of his pocket as the natives stare and bow to him next as John picks his coin out.)

John: Well I'll be jiggered. These fellows think I'm a high priest too.  
Conquistador: Why are you stopping?!

(He goes up as John shows the coin.)

Conquistador: No, it can't be! Another coin!

(He goes to John as the villagers block him.)

Villager 1: He has a gold sun too, so therefore he's one of us.  
Conquistador: But he's a stranger.

(John pockets the coin, goes to the stranger, and pulls it out from behind his ear.)

John: I make friends, easily, good sir.  
Conquistador: Very well, "fellow sun priest". I am Joaquin Phelincks, your honored host.  
John: Nice to meet you Phelincks. Now, how about telling me where you got that coin?  
Phelincks: Very well, senor. Come with me.  
Twilight: While we're gone, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie, get the ship and fix it if you can.  
Applejack: We're on it.

(Cut to Phelincks' quarters as he shows them of a bust of a man similar to him.)

Phelincks: My family has lived here for four hundred years. It all began when my ancestor and his partner retrieved a boatload of treasure from the Valley of the Golden Suns, however, once loading was finished, they were betrayed by the ship's captain as he sailed off alone with the treasure. My ancestor and his partner made a map and tore it to two before they went their separate ways. The partner made a raft and sailed the ocean currents to the remote north. He was never seen again. My ancestor on the other hand stumbled upon these Incan cliff dwellers that worshiped the sun, becoming a high priest thanks to the coin he had on him, the very coin I hold now.  
John: So you still have the map to the treasure?  
Phelincks: Yes and no. My ancestor's map only showed where to go once you were already in the valley. The half that shows how to get there was lost with his partner.  
Chris: So, can we have it?  
Phelincks: No! It has been in my family for-  
John: Too long. You'll never use it, but we will. On the other hand, I'm willing to give you my coin, making you twice as powerful as you are now.  
Phelincks: I have a counter-proposal. You are attempting to fix your air ship. If you manage to do so on your own, you may have the map and keep your coin, it only has monetary value to you while this coin means power for me. If you have to ask for aid in repairs, then you must give me the coin.  
Doug: That sounds fair.

(Cut to the cliff as the group manages to use a pulley system to bring up the plane, heavily damaged.)

Applejack: Ooh. I don't reckon this thing will fly again.  
Pinkie: Ooh, I have an idea!

(Cut to the next morning as the plane's been redesigned, with a propeller on the top, and a bicycle system in the middle.)

Twilight: What the-? What did you do?  
Pinkie: Well there was no way to fix the plane, so we just rebuilt it like a bicycle! Rainbow Dash and Applejack can steer while I pedal!  
John: Well I'll be. Alright Phelincks, our ship's shipshape.  
Phelincks: Impressive. I don't know how you did it, but I am a man of my word.

(Phelincks gives John his half of the map as they take off.)

Chris: So... Now what?  
John: Now we head north to get the other half of the map. You three go to our house to get more supplies while we use a raft to follow the currents like Phelincks' ancestor's partner.  
Fluttershy: Um... But I don't think a raft would be big enough.  
Twilight: This one will.

(They launch out of the hangar and skid on a huge raft, managing to hold on.)

Rainbow Dash: You think they'll make it, and more important, will we be able to find them?  
Pinkie: Well duh! Of course we'll find them!  
Applejack: I hope you're right, Pinkie. I hope you're right.

To Be Continued...


	12. Cold Friends

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Season 6**

Episode 12: Cold Friends

(It opens as the Cutie Mark Crusaders are in Rarity and John's house as they look out the window.)

Granny: Don't worry girls. They'll be back lickity split. Aint that right, Big Mac?  
Big Mac: Eyup.  
Applebloom: Yeah, I just can't wait to show Applejack my Cutie Mark!  
Scootaloo: Me too!

(Sweetie Belle looks down and looks at her own blank ankle. Suddenly, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie arrive in the rebuilt ship as they rush in and out of the house.)

Applebloom: Applejack! Hey, Applejack!  
Applejack: Not right now, Applebloom. We gotta get this thing loaded with supplies and head off ASAP. The others went north after half of some map to the Valley we've been looking for, and we gotta find them pronto.  
Applebloom: Can we come?  
Applejack: Of course you can't! Y'all could get yourselves hurt, and we don't even know where we're goin'!  
Scootaloo: You're gonna need eyes to see where the others are.  
Rainbow Dash: No way. It's too dangerous.  
Sweetie Belle: We have been waiting a week for our friends and family, and we're coming!  
Pinkie: No.

(They eventually load everything as Big Mac gets on board as well to help with peddling when the Cutie Mark Crusaders sneak in as Granny follows just as they take off, and they hear something.)

Applejack: Rainbow Dash, take the wheel.

(She goes in to find the four there.)

Applejack: Now what in tarnation are you girls doing here?! We said no!  
Sweetie Belle (tearing up): But it's my sister out there and... And...  
Applejack: ... Alright, but you three stay close to Granny. Good thing we loaded up on jackets. For all we know, we'll be in the North Pole.  
Big Mac: Eyup.

(Cut to the North Pole, specifically, an area the current would have pushed the raft everyone was on.)

Applejack: Alright everyone, keep your eyes peeled. It should be easy to spot 'em around here.

(They look around as Pinkie sees something.)

Pinkie: Hey look, something brown is coming, and they're carrying something yellow.  
Granny: Sweet Celestia, it's a walrus!

(The walrus comes up with the raft the others were using.)

Rainbow Dash: Move!

(They dodge the walrus as it slams into a rock, knocking him out, and they look at the raft.)

Applejack: Well I'll be. This was the raft they went off on. They must of tied it to this here walrus to move, so all we've gotta do is follow the trail that raft made.

(They follow it to a chasm with a great icy stair down into it.)

Rainbow Dash: Look like it's down we go.

(They head down as Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo's wings appear.)

Rainbow Dash: Huh. That's weird. The last time that happened was when we were at Naboombu.

(They keep going until they find a penguin that's limping.)

Sweetie Belle: Oh, the poor thing.

(Sweetie Belle goes to the first aid and wraps up the penguin's flipper.)

Sweetie Belle: There. Now try to walk on it.

(The penguin walks around as she smiles.)

Sweetie Belle: There. That's much better.

(Sweetie Belle's Cutie Mark appears on her ankle. A band-aid with a heart in the middle.)

Applebloom: Hey wait a second, maybe these penguins can talk like those creatures that Asteroth experimented on.

(Applebloom walks up to the penguin.)

Applebloom: Can you tell us where our friends are?  
Penguin: I would be glad to.  
Applejack: Well I'll be dipped. How'd y'all learn to talk?  
Penguin: Our history teachers say that we're descended from penguins Asteroth captured, and we were saved by a unicorn.  
Rainbow Dash: Awesome. So you guys stay here while we get to the others.

(They head off.)

Penguin: Oh dear, they really should not have done that.  
Sweetie Belle: Why?  
Penguin: Color's so rare here, that even the color on one's clothes is valuable. Your friends will be in big trouble, especially if they say they know the people that just showed up.  
Applebloom: Why?

(Cut to the four arriving at a huge city of igloos.)

Applejack: Wow. Not too shabby, eh Big Mac?  
Big Mac: Nope.

(The penguins arrive and stare at them.)

Pinkie: Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie! We're looking for our friends! John, Rarity, Twilight, Doug, Rob, Chris, and Fluttershy! Do you know where they are?  
Mayor Penguin: You know them?  
Pinkie: Well duh. We're best friends.

(They jump on the four, and they end up tossed into a prison cell in pure black and white outfits before being tossed into a cell that they close by making ice bars out of water.)

Pinkie: Well that was rude.  
Rarity: Pinkie Pie? Is that you?  
Rainbow Dash: Rarity? Is that you?  
Rarity: Yes, we're all here.  
Applejack: Well what happened?  
John: We found the missing half of the treasure map to the Valley of the Golden Suns, but they wouldn't take my gold coin, and we ended up arrested for bribery and thrown in here. Then those black and white hoodlums took our half to add to their collection.  
Applejack: Don't worry, Granny Smith and the girls are still out there.  
Twilight: Okay, then there's still a chance!  
Big Mac: Eyup.

(Cut back to the others.)

Granny: Alright girls, let's figure out where they are.

(They notice the prison and go there real quick.)

Sweetie Belle: Rarity?

(Rarity comes up.)

Rarity: Sweetie Belle? What on Earth are you doing here?  
Sweetie Belle: We're gonna bust you out! ... Somehow.  
Granny: Now, I reckon we can get them out with a good kick or something.  
Scootaloo: I got that!  
John: Wait, the map's in a museum.  
Applebloom: We can get it! Come on, Sweetie Belle!

(The two head off. Cut to Granny as she manages to get their regular clothes and tosses them into the cells.)

Rarity: Well we can't undress here.

(The clothes are magically switched around by Twilight.)

Twilight: ... And we're done here.

(She teleports all of them out.)

Twilight: There. Now we just need to get the map.  
Applejack: You mean you coulda done that at any time?!  
Twilight: Not when we had nowhere to go, and were in prisoner uniforms.  
Applejack: Alright.  
Fluttershy: You rock. Whoo-hoo.  
Doug: Now let's get out of here.  
Chris: Right.  
Rob: Definitely.

(They head off as they find the girls holding the map.)

Rarity: What the-? How'd you manage to put it back together?  
Sweetie Belle: We didn't. It was encased in ice, so I drew a copy with my crayons.  
John: Well I'll be.  
Sweetie Belle: Thanks for the help... Here.

(Sweetie Belle hands the penguin her crayons as they wave and teleport back to the ship.)

Twilight: Phew. Now let's get going before something else happens.

(They head in and fly off.)

John: Set coordinates everyone.  
Pinkie: For where, John?  
John: For the Valley of the Golden Suns.

To Be Continued...


	13. Too Much of a Gold Thing

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

**Season 6**

Episode 13: Too Much of a Gold Thing

(It opens as El Capitan is on a small boat in the valley.)

El Capitan: My gold! I must have my gold! Those fools must have found out where the Valley is by now, and when they arrive-

(He sees a plane coming and gets into hiding. Cut to the others as they arrive.)

Applebloom: Well looks like we finally found the Valley.  
John: We better have! After all the trouble I've gone through, I deserve that treasure!  
Rarity: You mean, "We deserve that treasure", right dear?  
John: Yeah, yeah.  
Doug: So Twilight, any magic going off yet?  
Twilight: Not really.  
Doug: Alright, well at the very least, we can talk about those Asteroth Penguins.

(The plane lands near the river as everyone stretches.)

Doug: Okay, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie, and Applejack will stay here and keep the plane safe. If we get in trouble we'll send sparks up, so you know where to find us.  
Rainbow Dash: Right.

(They look around.)

Applebloom: Hey look, a road!

(They follow it.)

Doug: Wait, if this valley's supposed to be a secret, why build a road to it?  
Fluttershy: Unless it's...  
Everyone: A TRAP!

(Just then, John pushes a button that causes a tree to swing past as Rarity knocks John down.)

John: Thanks.

(They continue up the stairs until they find the Valley, a huge temple surrounded by five enormous gold coins.)

Everyone: Ooh...

(They teleport down as they get inside, and find that the whole building's made of gold and find four chambers. Three are blocked by doors, and another leads to a well with writing on it.)

Doug: Anyone speak ancient lost city?

(Everyone shakes their heads.)

John: Well come along, you lot. Doesn't anyone want to see what's behind those doors?  
Rarity: ... Yes!

(The two speed off as they look at the writing as Twilight uses her magic to turn it English. Cut to the two opening a door full of golden yarn like on the ship.)

Rarity: I could make an entire wardrobe of gold, for the entire town!

(Cut back to the others.)

Twilight: "If you are too greedy..."

(They open another door to reveal gold coins as they grab loads of them.)

Twilight: "... And open all three doors..."  
Everyone: It's another trap!

(Rarity and John go to open the last door when they rush forward.)

Chris: Wait! Don't open that door!

(They do so.)

Fluttershy: Oh... My...

(Suddenly, all the doors close.)

Rob: Come on, guys! We've gotta get out of here!  
El Capitan: None of you will be going anywhere!

(El Capitan arrives with a shot gun.)

Sweetie Belle: It's that old Spanish guy who took John's boat!  
Applebloom: And who caused that big old treasure ship to sink!  
Granny: Well, this got complicated.

(He forces them into the wooden crate near the well.)

El Capitan: I've waited four hundred years for this!  
Granny: Four hundred years?!  
Scootaloo: But how'd you stay alive for all this time?  
El Capitan: Sheer willpower, chicas!

(They look down the descending crate as they see the source of an unbearable heat.)

Doug: A lake of molten gold...  
Twilight: And we're all about to be boiled in it!  
Big Mac: Eyup.  
John: This is the real treasure of the Golden Suns! There's more gold down here than in the whole world!  
El Capitan: No! It's my gold!

(El Capitan reels them back up and forces them out.)

El Capitan: I won't have you taste a single drop of my gold!  
John: Your gold?!

(Everyone but the two arguers notice an odd rumbling.)

John: My friends and I found the missing maps! We tracked this valley down! This gold is ours!  
El Capitan: No senior.

(He holds the gun to John.)

El Capitan: This says the gold is mine.

(They begin fighting as the well caves in and the floor begins collapsing.)

Rarity: Will you stop this?! The floor is collapsing!

(They look on.)

John: Uh-oh. Truce?  
El Capitan: Truce.

(They rush to the wall as everyone else has already made it.)

Rarity: Hurry John!

(They jump for it as the gang holds onto them and pulls them back up as they go right back to fighting.)

Granny: Now will you stop this, John! You young whipper snapper!

(Big Mac pulls the two apart.)

John: Let me go! Can't you see the greatest treasure in the world's at stake?!  
Rarity: What's more important John? Being rich, or alive?!  
John: Rich or- Good gracious, you're right! Look!

(They see that the building has no roof, so they can climb out. They continue on, tying El Capitan up and bringing him with them as they notice something. The hole is getting twice as big as it should.)

Chris: What's going on?!  
John: The temple's melting!  
Chris: Oh poo.  
Doug: Come on everyone! We've gotta send those sparks!

(They do so. Cut to the others as they see it and head over on the plane. Cut to the temple as the plane arrives.)

John: Time to go, amigo.  
El Capitan: Never! I'll never leave my gold again!

(They force him on and load up as Pinkie peddles like mad as they head up just as a blast of molten gold hits them, sending them into a tailspin.)

Applejack: I can't control this thing!

(They manage to land as everyone sighs as El Capitan rushes out.)

John: Wait, stop him!

(El Capitan looks out and his smile drops to a look of horror.)

El Capitan: No!  
John: What the-? (Laughing) Well I'll be! The gold is buried under a mountain of dirt!  
El Capitan: You fool. I will dig up the gold if it's the last thing I do!

(They walk off.)

Sweetie Belle: But won't he dig it all up?  
John: Maybe, in another four hundred years.

(They walk back down.)

John: Still, I wish we could have taken something back from that valley.

(Everyone stares at the plane.)

John: What?

(They see that the plane's been coated in gold.)

John: Oh my lord!

(Cut to them flying off.)

Rainbow Dash: No wonder this thing flew so heavy. It was dipped in gold like an ice cream cone.  
John: And it's all ours.  
Doug: Also, when we get back home, I think a party for our safe return and three young girls who got their Cutie Marks are in order.

(The girls smile as everyone talks, riding off into the sunset.)

The End.


End file.
